


Wrapped Around His Finger

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Mycroft's niece brings him some unexpected but not unwelcome attention.





	Wrapped Around His Finger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

It took Sally a moment to place the vaguely familiar, well-dressed man pushing the fancy pram down the park path but when his name came to her, she laughed softly. _Mycroft Holmes. When did he have a baby? I’d better go offer my congrats._

She walked over to him just as he was sitting on the end of a bench, his attention on the baby, who was starting to fuss.

“None of that, young lady,” he cooed then he checked his pocket watch. “You’re not scheduled to eat for another hour, I’ll have you home in plenty of time.” Taking her out of the pram, he cradled her as he pulled one silly face after another until she stopped fussing and started cooing.

Sally grinned. “Never thought of you as the parental type but it suits you.”

Mycroft’s head jerked up and he looked at her, all business. “Sgt. Donovan, what brings you here?”

“Taking a walk on my lunch break.” She grinned at the baby, ignoring his all-too-civil tone. “And who is this?”

His façade faded away and he smiled at the baby. “Mary Martha Holmes.”

“I didn’t know you had a kid, congratulations!”

He smirked. “I’ll pass your congratulations on to Sherlock and Molly, she’s theirs.”

“Oh, she’s your niece. That would explain why I never heard anyone say you had a kid.” She sat down next to him then held out her arms. “May I? I just love babies.”

Mycroft hesitated a moment before handing her the baby. After so many nieces and nephews of her own, Sally knew just how to hold an infant. Lifting the baby up so she could get a good look at her face, Sally grinned wide. “Now I can see some Holmes and some Hooper in you. You’re just gonna break hearts all over, aren’t you?”

“She’s quite disarming,” Mycroft agreed. “Hopefully, she’ll be a sweetheart like her mother.”

Sally smirked. “Instead of a PITA like her father?”

Mycroft smirked back. “Quite.”

Sally laughed but it was cut short when she felt a handful of her hair being pulled hard. “Ow!”

“I should have warned you, Sergeant – my niece loves to play with long hair.” It took multiple attempts but finally he was able to free Sally’s curls from his niece’s iron grip. Taking the baby, he put her back in the pram while Sally wisely put her hair up. “My sincere apologies.”

“It’s okay,” she said, smiling. “It’s not like I’m gonna charge a four-month-old with assaulting a police officer.”

Mycroft chuckled. “I suppose not.”

“But … if you really want to make it up to me, you could always buy me dinner.”

He raised an eyebrow. “A date?”

She grinned. “That is the usual term, yeah.”

“When?”

“Tonight works for me, how ‘bout you?”

He paused, thinking it over, then he nodded. “I have no prior commitments.”

“Good. I should get back to work.” She grinned. “Text me the details, I’m sure you’ve got my number.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “I don’t spy on all of my brother’s acquaintances.”

“Uh huh.” She waved goodbye to the baby. “Bye-bye, Mary! Be good for Uncle Mikey!”

He sighed heavily. “Until tonight, Sally.”

She grinned at him. “See you then.”

Later, after asking and receiving permission, Mycroft found that he was just as fascinated by Sally’s curls as his niece was.

Four years later, the story of what lead up to their first date was told as part of his Best Man’s speech by Sherlock, with little Mary acting as the flower girl.


End file.
